


busy thinkin' bout boys

by thekardemomme



Series: Spierfeld Week [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, i cant think of more tags, true love af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Simon sighs, his mind racing at the thought of coming out. If Abby and Leah making such a big deal about a ‘girl’ they haven’t met, Simon figures they’ll make a big deal when a boy turns up at the airport. He doesn’t want it to be a big deal. He can see their faces now—wide eyes and dropped jaws and confused looks. He can see the (admittedly unlikely) disappointment and judgment, and his stomach twists.He knows he has to tell them. Hewantsto tell them. He just hopes they’ll be at least half as happy to see Bram as Simon knows he will be.





	busy thinkin' bout boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 7 of spierfeld week: coming out. today is the last day and im both excited and sad to see it go. i loved writing for spierfeld and getting such amazing reactions. thank you so, so much for all of the love and support. i hope you enjoy this fic, too!
> 
> i wouldn't have been able to write any of these fics if it wasn't for my soulmake, my #1 fan always. thank you so much kenzie for encouraging me to write and always fueling my ego. i love you one million times more than bram loves halloween oreos. <3

**FROM:** hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
**TO:** bluegreen118@gmail.com  
**DATE:** Nov 15 at 4:15pm  
**SUBJECT:** Hotel California

_Dear Bram,_

_I can’t wait to see you. The closer it gets to Thanksgiving, the more excited I am. And I know you said your mom was okay with you spending Thanksgiving with me, but I still think we should send her something. Like an Edible Arrangement or some flavored popcorn. That would be very domestic of us. Almost like we’re a married couple._

_For the record, I hope you don’t expect any spectacular Thanksgiving meal. We’ll probably find any restaurant open and eat there, or maybe we can go to Walmart and get some milk and Oreos. I would offer to take you to In N Out or Whole Foods to give you the full Californian Experience, but both of those things are crazy expensive and I’m on a college student budget. It basically limits my food options to individually packaged Froot Loops and Ramen Noodles. Honestly, offering to have Oreos and milk with you is a pretty big deal. Quite the romantic gesture, if you ask me._

_I’ve been thinking a lot about what I’m thankful for this year. And I guess there’s a lot to be thankful for. Good friends, a school that I love in a state that I love, my family. But at the top of the list is always you. Don’t tell my mom that._

_November 22nd. We’re so freaking close._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Simon_

“Email?” Simon hears over his shoulder, and he quickly closes his laptop and turns to face his roommate. Nick was also from Georgia, by some weird coincidence, and he had a girlfriend called Abby that Simon had grown pretty close to. They were two of his best friends now. “Who are you emailing? This isn’t the 90s.”

Simon rolls his eyes. “Email is kind of our thing.”

“Our? Our means you and who else?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Simon teases, putting his laptop aside and sliding off of his bed. He thought he was lucky to get the top bunk. No one ever warned him about the dangers of being 6’2 and sleeping on the top bunk—such as hitting your head on the ceiling and being so uncoordinated that you fall off the top bunk more than is socially acceptable.

Nick nods. “I would, actually.”

“You’ll find out soon enough. They’re coming to visit for Thanksgiving.”

“Abby and I are going to Georgia on the 23rd,” Nick points out. “I hope she gets here before then. I’m assuming it’s your girlfriend.” _Girlfriend._ Using the word in reference to himself is almost laughable. “In fact, I bet it’s Leah.”

Simon chokes on nothing. “Leah? What makes you think it’s Leah?”

“I’ve never seen anyone as close as you two. Not even Abby and I are that close.”

“People of opposite sexes can be friends, Nick. And why would she have to visit for Thanksgiving? She goes here.”

“I know that,” Nick says, rolling his eyes. “But I still bet it’s her. I see her making googly eyes at you and shit. You two are cute together.” He climbs onto his bottom bunk, immediately covering himself with his blankets. “I’m taking a nap before calc later today. Goodnight.”

Simon laughs, reaching to turn off the light. He grabs his phone off of the charger and then climbs back up onto his bunk, opening up his gmail app. Bram hadn’t responded yet, but Simon doesn’t mind. He just opens old emails and reads through them all, like he always does when he wants to fall in love with Bram all over again.

***

Abby slides into her seat next to Simon in their shared lit class, her eyes and smile as eager as ever. “Soooo,” she drawls out, and Simon knows what she’s going to say. “A little birdie told me that you have a girlfriend, and that you won’t share who she is.”

“A little birdie named Nick?” Simon asks, and Abby just smiles. “I’m not confirming or denying anything.”

“So you _do_ have a girlfriend!” Abby squeals, turning to face him properly. “Tell me all about her. No, wait, I can guess. She’s probably brunette, because you like brunettes. Blue eyes. Maybe green. I bet she’s super into comic books like you are. Oh, and theater. And she’s probably one of those girls that posts anniversary pictures on Instagram every month because she wants to show off. I bet you secretly love shit like that.” She drops her chin into her hand, staring dreamily at him. “Oh, my god, Si. I can’t wait to meet her. Nick said Thanksgiving?”

Simon nods. “Yep. They’re coming on the 22nd to stay until the 26th.”

“Where does she go?”

“Columbia,” Simon mumbles, trying to mask the bitterness. He’s not bitter that Bram got into a freaking amazing Ivy League university, or anything. It just sucks that they can’t see each other, like, ever. “So they’re in New York.”

Abby looks surprised. “Wow. You’ve got yourself an Ivy League girl. I’m impressed.” She grabs her phone, reading whatever notification before turning back to Simon. “Leah wants to grab dinner after class. I’m telling her you’re coming, too, so you can tell her all about your girlfriend.” She starts typing away on her phone, and Simon knows resistance is futile.

He can’t help but wonder what it means that they’re all assuming he has a girlfriend. It’s very possible it doesn’t mean anything other than everyone having a ‘straight is the default’ mentality, but Simon wonders if it means more than that. If maybe they won’t accept him when they find out that his Ivy League, email-using girlfriend is actually a boyfriend.

When the lecture starts, and Abby starts paying attention, Simon grabs his phone and opens his email to see if Bram has answered yet.

 **FROM:** bluegreen118@gmail.com  
**TO:** hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
**DATE:** Nov 15 at 6:02pm  
**SUBJECT:** Re: Hotel California

_Dear Simon,_

_I think this is the fastest I’ve ever replied to an email. I miss you so much and I can’t wait to see you, either. I knew it was going to be difficult, but I had no idea it would be this difficult. The hardest thing for me is when something funny or exciting happens and I immediately turn to try to tell you, or I want to call and tell you—only to remember 9am for me is 6am for you. Either that, or wanting to cuddle when there’s no one to cuddle with._

_Thanksgiving will be great with Oreos! I believe it was you who advised me that an all-Oreo diet is essential to my health. And believe me, I understand the struggle that comes with being a college student. My roommate, Garrett, and I have been living off of microwave burritos and pizza rolls. And honestly, I’ve probably had Hot Pockets better than anything In N Out can sell. We all know that Five Guys is the superior burger place._

_I’m thankful for you, too. I’m thankful for the relationship we share and the love that holds it together. I can’t wait to spend the whole break celebrating that. I love you._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Bram_

Simon’s smile is so wide that he can feel it hurting his face. He closes his gmail app and sends a quick text to Bram, reminding him how fucking much Simon loves him.

He puts his phone down on his desk, then, and pays attention to his professor. It’s what Bram would want him to be doing.

After the lecture is over, Simon and Abby collect their things so they can go meet Leah. Simon is busy tucking his notebook away when his phone vibrates on the desk. Abby gets it before he can.

“B,” Abby notes, showing the text to Simon when he turns to her. “You have a text from a contact named B. It says ‘I love you too’.” She hands his phone back and then wiggles her eyebrows. Simon just rolls his eyes and tucks his phone back in his pocket. “I didn’t know you and your girlfriend were saying that. How long have you two been together?”

“Since late junior year of high school.”

Abby’s jaw drops. “What the hell? Simon, that’s almost two years. And you’ve never mentioned her to us?”

“I didn’t know how,” Simon admits. “It’s a little more complicated than you realize. But, like I’ve said, you’ll understand when you meet them.”

“Are you two having problems or something?”

“No, nothing like that. We’re very happy together. Like, deliriously happy. We’ve been in the honeymoon phase since we first got together, and we’ve never left it.”

Abby’s expression shifts from eager curiosity to something softer, gentler. Love, maybe. “I’m happy for you, Simon. You deserve that.” She reaches out to squeeze his hand, and then stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulders. “Come on. Leah’s already at Panera. And before you complain, she’s paying.”

And Simon can’t say no to a free meal, so he follows.

***

“Spier!” Leah calls as soon as they step into the Panera Bread. “Abby told me that you have something to tell me. So, spill.”

“Let me sit down first, at least,” Simon teases, dropping his bag on the floor and sliding into the booth across from Leah. She passes him a container of their mac n cheese, which is Simon’s favorite. He digs in happily. “Thanks, Leah. I owe you one.”

Leah waves her hand. “No, it’s fine. The only payment I want is tea. Spill,” she repeats, and Simon laughs around his forkful.

“Abby and Nick are obsessing over the idea that I have a significant other.”

“Nick saw him _emailing_ her,” Abby squeals, leaning forward. “And Simon told him that it was just their thing. And then, in class today, he got a text from someone named B. All it said was ‘I love you too’. Can you believe it? I texted Nick and he said that B could be a sibling—”

Leah shakes her head, “No, Simon has two sisters, Nora and Alice. His mom’s name is Emily and his dad is Jack.”

Simon groans, putting his fork into his macaroni and dropping his head onto the table. “Do we have to do this? Seriously. You’re going to meet them in a couple of weeks. Just wait for Thanksgiving. Jesus Christ.” He picks his head back up and starts eating more macaroni. He’d be more dramatic and make it last longer, but the mac n cheese just isn’t as good when it’s cold.

They’re all quiet for a few moments, just eating their food. Simon starts trying to think of conversation topics, from school to social lives. He’s just about to ask if they’ve watched some Netflix show when Abby perks up again.

“Nick thought it was you dating Simon,” she tells Leah, and Leah scrunches her nose up. “I know! I told him there’s no way you two could ever date, you’re like siblings! I can’t believe he even thought that.”

Simon sighs, his mind racing at the thought of coming out. If Abby and Leah making such a big deal about a ‘girl’ they haven’t met, Simon figures they’ll make a big deal when a boy turns up at the airport. He doesn’t want it to be a big deal. He can see their faces now—wide eyes and dropped jaws and confused looks. He can see the (admittedly unlikely) disappointment and judgment, and his stomach twists.

He knows he has to tell them. He _wants_ to tell them. He just hopes they’ll be at least half as happy to see Bram as Simon knows he will be.

He covers his mac n cheese and focuses on thinking of Bram’s text. _I love you too._

***

On November 22nd, Simon obsesses over making sure the entire dorm is clean from top to bottom before leaving for the airport. Nick teases him relentlessly for it, too. He keeps saying that whatever girl has Simon’s panties in a twist needs to come over more often if it’ll get Simon to deep clean more often.

Simon would be lying if he said he wouldn’t deep clean every weekend just to spend more time with Bram. He wishes it worked like that.

The airport is crowded with people flying in and flying out to visit family for Thanksgiving. They almost can’t find Bram’s terminal amongst the crowds of people around the flight monitors, but with the help of various other patrons, they make it just in time for Bram’s flight to deplane.

“What does she look like? Who are we looking for? Is that her? Is _that_ her?” Abby asks, pointing at random college-aged girls as they walk by. But Simon just ignores her, using his 6’2 height for something other than climbing to the top bunk without a ladder.

Simon sees Bram before Bram sees Simon. He almost tears up at the sight. He’s in a tie-dye shirt and shorts—he’d been raving to Simon for _weeks_ over his excitement for warm Californian shorts weather. And he has that fucking key earring on, the one that Simon loves to hate... He looks so much prettier in person than he does through an iPhone camera.

When Bram catches his eye, they both break out into smiles. Bram jogs over, dropping his bag and launching himself into Simon’s arms. Simon holds him so tightly that he wonders if Bram can even breathe, like he’s scared this is all a dream and Bram won’t be real if he lets go.

“I missed you,” Simon mumbles into Bram’s neck. He smells like cinnamon, which is so freaking familiar that a few tears actually manage to escape. “I missed you so much. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bram says into Simon’s shoulder.

They pull back and almost instantly fall back together, lips pressed together like they’re breathing. Bram cups Simon’s cheeks and Simon pulls at Bram’s hips, closer and closer still, like he’s trying to meld them into one person.

When they finally separate, Simon turns to face his friends. They all look shocked, but not in the way Simon had been scared of. They look shocked, yet happy and excited, with smiles so wide that Simon’s worried Abby’s cheeks might crack like porcelain.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Bram,” he says, quietly, but not quite embarrassed. Bram wraps an arm around Simon’s shoulders and places a kiss to Simon’s cheek. It makes Simon blush, warmth covering him from head to toe. “Bram, these are my friends. My roommate Nick, his girlfriend Abby, and my best friend Leah.” He pauses so Bram can shake their hands. “Did I forget to tell you guys that I’m gay?”

Abby just bursts into laughter, reaching to pull Simon into a tight hug. Simon doesn’t even have to force himself to separate from Bram, because he _needs_ this. He’s so fucking relieved.

“I love you,” Abby says, pulling back and holding each of Simon’s hands in her own. He becomes acutely aware that he’s shaking. “I’m so proud of you. And I’m so freaking happy that you’re so freaking happy. And look at him—he’s cute!”

Leah steps forward, pulling Simon into yet another hug. “I’m proud of you, too. I’m sure this must’ve been hard with all of us assuming it was a girlfriend. We never should’ve assumed. I’m really sorry for that.” Simon just shakes his head, whispers that it’s okay. “But straight shouldn’t be the default. I mean, it couldn’t have been easy to bring us here to meet Bram when we all assumed it was a girl. There’s a reason you didn’t correct Nick right off the bat, Si. But hey,” she adds, when Simon starts frowning, “I love you. _We_ love you. And we’re so fucking proud.”

“We are,” Nick confirms. “I don’t have much to say that wouldn’t just be a repeat of what Leah and Abby said, but we are proud. And we do love you, man.”

Simon smiles. “Thanks, guys. For being so cool about it. I know I should’ve told you sooner—”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Nick cuts him off. “This was your thing. You did it on your own time, when you were ready. And we’re all really honored that you trust us so much.”

Abby laces her fingers with Nick’s, and Simon does the same with Bram.

“And it’s really nice to meet you, Bram,” Leah adds, which makes Bram smile. Simon loves Bram’s smile. “Simon hasn’t told us too much about you, as you can guess. So what do you guys think about going to Waffle House and getting to know Simon’s boyfriend a little better?”

Bram squeezes Simon’s hand. “I, for one, love Waffle House. So I’m down,” he nods.

Abby tears up (yet again), clasping her hands together over her heart. “Oh, Si. He’s _perfect._ You have to keep him.” The sentiment makes Bram blush, but Simon can’t help but agree.

They grab Bram’s bags and make their way to the car, talking about Bram, Simon, and Bram _and_ Simon. But Simon’s hardly paying attention. All he can think of is how he does want to keep Bram, forever and ever. And he’s okay if that’s a big deal. He kind of wants it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @femmevilde  
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
